


Чёрные дыры и звёзды

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Чёрные дыры рождаются, когда умирают звёзды. А может, и по совсем другим причинам.





	Чёрные дыры и звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: черная дыра  
https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/1a/Z9Ui5Cz8_o.jpg

Горстью оторванных пуговиц звёзды  
Падают. Космос — чудак и аскет —  
Снова в пальто, запылённом и пёстром,  
Чёрные дыры на воротнике.

* * *

Старк не фанат дыр, квазаров и небул —  
Он может что-то покруче создать!  
Питер — мечтатель, ему снится небо,  
Что проколола булавка-звезда.

Тьма, разрастаясь, приводит к безумствам,  
Яростью льётся в душевный раскол:  
Как в полынью, ум и сдержанность Брюса  
Падают в чёрные дыры зрачков.

В памяти множатся чёрные дыры,  
Рвётся на нити нейронная сеть.  
Мёрзнет Солдат в стылом призрачном мире,  
Крики ложатся на пленку кассет.

Чёрные дыры у Стива в кошмарах  
Тлеют воронками мин и гранат.  
Может, был только мечтой твой товарищ?  
Не было Баки. Был Зимний Солдат.

В чёрной дыре, как в прорехе в кармане,  
Баки, возможно, хранит леденцы.  
Там исчезают волшебные камни,  
Запонки, компасы, чьи-то отцы.

Стив чинит дыры, не раз уколовшись,  
Будто неловкий, но храбрый портной.  
Чёрные дыры — тяжёлая ноша,  
Что не заштопаешь швейной иглой.

* * *

В прах рассыпаются старые звёзды,  
В куполе неба дыру пропалив.  
Жить и любить ещё точно не поздно.  
Ночью любуются Баки и Стив.


End file.
